Jackson Cooper (RR)
Jackson Cooper '''is a '''Main Character who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone']]' Season 1.' He is a former door to door salesman and is the boyfriend of Lilly. He met her and the rest of her family one day while trying to sell her father a product. He later gave up the business to spend more time with her and he later became a part of the family. History Pre-Apocalypse (Atlanta Geogia) Born and raised in the heart of Geogia, Jackson is a respectful and well mannered man despite his profession. He and his friend, Allen, were door to door salesman together and would often go around trying to sell faulty products to people from house and one day when Allen was sick, Jackson had attempted to sell a fancy shower head to a man named Larry when his daughter, Lilly, came to the door and Jackson fell in love with her at first sight. The feeling was mutual and she invited him in. For the rest of that week, Jackson and Lilly spent time together while Allen recovered from his cold. After he had returned, Jackson realized he did not wanna be a salesman anymore and wanted to spend his life with Lilly, he told Allen he could no longer continue to which Allen responded hostile to and pushed him to the ground telling him he never wanted to see his face again and with that he was out of Jacksons life. Jackson soon moved on from that and became close to Lilly and even her brother, Randall. Althought at first, Larry initally hated Jackson, he soon grew to like him and eventually accepted him. Jackson learned a lot about Lilly and her family including that Larry had been in the army and Lilly formely held a office job where her father had been stationed and could control people easily due to her skill. One day, when Jackson, Lilly, Randall, and Larry were in Macon, they were nearly killed in the first day of the apocalypse but he along with them and a few others later to be named Doug, Carley, and Glenn took shelter in the Everett Family Pharmacy located near the center of town and remained there until Lee Everett and his crew later showed up in town. Post-Apocalypse [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day' ]] Jackson will appear in this episode. Death (A New Day) Killed By: * Walkers * Doug (Indirectly Caused) While attempting to escape the drugstore, Doug is nearly pulled out the window by a swarm of walkers but Jackson who is almost out of the exit comes back for him as Lee throws Carley her ammo as she shoots the walkers near her. Jackson pulls Doug away as suddenly, a walker that was crawling on the floor grabs Jackson's ankle as he falls to the ground as Doug, Carley, and Lee watch on. Lee tries to save him but Clementine is nearly grabbed by a walker which Lee is able to kill, however Jackson is then swarmed as he is suddenly devoured as the others watch on in horror. Killed Victims The following list shows the victims Jackson Cooper has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. * Irene (Indirectly Caused, Out of Mercy). Appearances Jackson appears in the following episodes: * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day']] Trivia * Jackson is the only Main Character to die in A New Day and the first Main Character to die in the same episode they are introduced in.